pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shauna (anime)
Shauna is a Pokémon trainer and Performer appearing in the XY series. Appearance Shauna is a short girl with a dark skin tone, she has long brown hair which she keeps in pigtails and she has dark green eyes. Shauna chooses to wear a dark pink t-shirt decorated by three large black bows and she wears a pair of denim shorts, on her wrist she has a matching dark pink wristband and a black frilly bobble. Shauna finally wears a white messenger bag with the a matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow, on her feet she wears dark pink ballet type shoes with a small heel. She also has a pink color purse. Personality Shauna is a cheery polite girl, who tries her best to help her friends, including Tierno and Trevor. She also has a determined spirit when participating in Showcases, as well as meeting up with Serena before the Showcases. Biography Shauna and his friends, Trevor and Tierno, met at Professor Sycamore's lab, where Shauna chose a Bulbasaur for his starter Pokémon. Shauna bid his friends farewell, though they tended to meet each other in certain places. She also made some PokéVision videos during her travels.XY039: Summer of Discovery! Season 17: XY Shauna came to the Pokémon Summer Camp, along with her friends, Tierno and Trevor, forming Team Squirtle. Tierno, who finished the battle with a Conkeldurr, noticed Serena and took Shauna to show Serena, the one who made notable PokéVision videos. Shauna was pleased to have met Serena and her friends and showed her she also made some PokéVision videos. Serena noticed Shauna had a Bulbasaur and wanted to give it a Poké Puff. Bulbasaur was quite shy, so Shauna fed it herself. Trevor came to Tierno and Shauna as well, since he chased his Charmander, who ran off. Later on, the heroes were allowed to have a battle with the opponent of their choosing, so Serena chose Shauna to battle, using her Fennekin to battle Bulbasaur. During the battle, Shauna admitted her real dream was to become a Pokémon Performer. With a few days being passed, Shauna, in the fishing competition, managed to fish out a Tentacool. Later, Sycamore dismissed the teams, who would have to make a PokéVision video. While Serena was baking Poké Puffs with Bonnie, Shauna came and told Aria, her idol, had her Fennekin evolve into a Braixen and made a PokéVision video about it, even if she was a Pokémon Performer. Serena and Bonnie did not know what a Performer is and were explained, by Shauna, they show off their Pokémon at Showcases in two stages. Shauna wished to obtain three Princess Keys and enter the Master Class, where the winner would become the Kalos Queen. At the end of the day, Team Squirtle showed their video, where Shauna expressed his desire of becoming a Pokémon Performer for the Showcases, along with her Bulbasaur. Before the victors were announced, Serena had thought of visiting Showcases and Shauna advised she could even participate in them. While Team Squirtle did not receive any points at the end of the day, they were reminded they were tied with Team Froakie for having an equal amount of points.XY040: Day Three Blockbusters! Shauna met up with the heroes in Lagoon Town, as they watched the Showcase together. Shauna explained the heroes the concept of the Showcase, then left for training.XY047: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Shauna came to Coumarine City's Showcase with her evolved Ivysaur. Shauna promised Serena luck, as Shauna came to the first performance with "Jessilline" and a Performer named Alouette. Shauna decorated her Ivysaur with flowers and some make-up in the first round and won, though was shocked to see Serena's Fennekin tripped over the decorations Serena placed. Shauna made it into the second round, as she sent her Flabébé to dance, who used Fairy Wind. This also caused the majority of the audience to vote for Shauna, who won her first Princess Key.XY060: A Showcase Debut! Along with her friends, Tierno and Trevor, Shauna watched Serena's performance in Dendemille Town.XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm! Shauna came to Anistar City to register for the Showcase and met up with Tierno, as well as the heroes. Shauna showed her Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur. Learning Serena had caught an Eevee, Shauna remembered Eevee can evolve into many forms, allowing Serena to imagine many possibilities. Shauna also noticed Serena likes Ash a bit. Serena, however, was worried about Eevee, who was still too shy and had an idea; she teamed up with Shauna to battle Ash and Tierno in a Tag Battle. Shauna had Ivysaur attack Blastoise, although it missed and got hit by Pikachu's Iron Tail. Before the battle could continue, Serena canceled the battle, as she had an idea for Eevee to improve its performances. The following day, everyone rushed out of the Pokémon Center, for Shauna and Serena had to register for the Anistar City's Showcase.XY090: Tag Team Battle Inspiration! Moments later, Shauna and Serena succeeded in registering for the Showcase. While Serena and Shauna were preparing for the first round, they were approached by Nini, who was also going to participate in the Showcase. Nini recognized Shauna, who used to make the PokéVision videos and was glad to meet another rival. After Serena passed her round, Shauna came to the stage and, due to the rules, had her Ivysaur collect some berries for Shauna to answer the questions. Shauna passed the first round and started performing in the second round with her Ivysaur and Flabébé. However, Serena won the Showcase instead and Shauna congratulated her. At the end of the day, Shauna and Tierno were called by Trevor, who reported he lost his stuff when he was taking pictures of other Pokémon. Tierno and Shauna rushed off, bidding the heroes farewell.XY091: A Performance Pop Quiz! Pokémon On hand Achievements *Pokémon Showcase from Coumarine City: 1st place *Unknown Showcase: 1st place *Anistar City Showcase: Runner-up Trivia She is the third person to find out about Serena's crush on Ash, the first being Miette and the second being Bonnie. Gallery Shauna anime.png Tierno, Shauna and Trevor in XY080.png|Watching the Pokémon Showcase Serena participated in See also Shauna (Adventures) References Category:Rivals Category:Performers